ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Testing. Kotetsu Hyuuga and Yukihime Hyuuga
Academy Testing: Level Completed Who was in it: *Belle Oda *Hajime Shirogane *Rairyu Ranton *Yukihime Hyuuga *Kotetsu Hyuuga HatakeHajime : Opening the doors of the academy building, the Chuunin Puppeteer known as Hajime would take his stroll through the courtyard. Upon his entry, the man would peer out on three young academy students who he presumed were there for their academy tests. Hajime walked over to the young ninja to be, and spoke—revealing his sharp, jagged teeth. “Oi, kiddos.” Hajime chuckled while he spoke. He was a very friendly man to the students of the academy. “I hope you guys are ready. Today, you three take your exam to become Genin, fully fledged shinobi of the Hidden Sand. Before we begin, allow me give you a small speech about what it means to be a Genin.” The enthusiastic Chuunin looked to his students and he kneeled down to speak to them at eye level. “Alright. Being a Genin is a great accomplishment for those coming out of the academy. However, you three must know what you are getting into.” The Chuunin Puppeteer would pause for a moment before speaking again to his students. “When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Genin are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they normally provide limited use during dangerous missions (B-rank or higher), and are usually only capable of successfully completing E-rank or D-rank techniques, so please do not complain about the missions you get. I used to do that all the time, and I still had to work my way up like everyone else.” Hajime smiled with his toothy smile once again and continued with the conditions of the exam. “You are all going to take this exam as classmates. So here’s how I want it to go: I will give you the first question. After I am finished and you three answer, I will give the floor to my associates who will then continue to the other parts of your Academy Exit Exam. So please answer to the best of your knowledge, and do great. Now, Arashi. You will give me the definition of Godmodding. Then, I want Yuki to give the definition for auto-hitting. After that, I would like Kotetsu to define metagaming. Hai?” Hajime’s voice grew stern, but still filled with compassion for the kids. He sounded like he was supposed to—an instructor. MadameRedDurless: -Yukihime swallows and nods. She waits for the the student next to her to finish. "Auto-hitting is when you attack and dont give your opponent a chance to dodge." -She says shyly looking up him. She is a short girl at only 4' 5". She has long white and black hair that is parted on the right side of her head and almost covered her left eye. She is tiny for her age. She fiddles with her lollipop and looks at her brother.- Guest_Shesseh: -Kotetsu chewed on his finger slightly before speaking his messy black hair adorned with three red tipped feathers- Metagamming is when someone uses knowledge skills and other tidbits from another role play in a rp. often making the character appear over powered. -he rubbed one of the two scars on his face his height at 4' 7'' and he smiled widely his hyuuga eyes glinting in the light- HatakeHajime: “Hai.” Hajime said. “Very good, but a couple of things. Then you can move onto your next instructor.” The Chuunin Puppeteer looked over at his students one by one to critique each answer as he saw them. His first look was at Arashi. “Good job. Your definition is correct. A God Modding person would be invincible.” He then took a look at the young Hyuuga girl, Yukihime. “Yuki dear.” Hajime began. “You had a good definition, but you need a little tweak, ok?” The Chuunin Academy instructor would smile at her with tenderness and say, “Yes, even though you aren’t giving your opponent the opportunity to dodge, you forgot to mention that in an auto hit situation, a player states that the hit landed already in their post. Still a good definition, though.” The puppet master then moved onto Kotetsu Hyuuga. “You are incredibly close, Kotetsu. Metagaming is in fact using outside information to cheat in a role play. However, the information can come from any source, not just another role play.” Hajime smiled his toothy grin to the kids and bowed to them. “You all move onto the next round of the test. I leave you in the hands of my associate.” Hajime walked away from the students and called to the academy building. “Oi!” Hajime began with his signature greeting. “Rairyu, they’re all yours!” Pallas: -As he is called in, he walks over to the group of children and his teammate. He looks to Hajime and says-"Sup Spidey. Thanks for handing me the kids."-He then looks over to the kids while wearing his Suna uniform. He hated wearing this outfit but he wore it when he was giving the academy tests just to show the kids what they have to look forward to wearing. Finally he looks down to his clipboard and makes sure that all the kids are accounted for.-"Alright so here is what we are gunna do. Next part of the test is the Tree Climbing and the Walk on Water portion. This is a very important part of the test. If you cannot accomplish this....you might as well turn around and walk home. Now follow me."-After he says this he turns around and begins to jog out of the area they were at. He kept a slow steady pace to make sure that the kids can keep up without over exurting themselves. Even as he was giving a test he practiced his hand seals while running. This as he always does when he runs. Then after a few minutes they reach the opposite end of the Academy area. Being the Sand Village, trees and water boides are hard to come by. This is the area they have just for this situation. A small pond like area for kids to walk across and a tree to run up. The tree is very wide and tall, perfect for the examination. After they arrive, Rairyu would stop and turn to the kids not breaking a sweat in this run. He then loks at each of them and says-"Ok now, Arashi I want you to run up the tree. Yuki I want you to walk on the water. And finally, I want Kotetsu to run up the tree after Arashi is finished. Lets get this done quick so I can go eat some dinner."-He then stood back and watched the children as they were going through the porion of the test.- MadameRedDurless: -Yukihime inhales deeply and nods. She removes her shoes and focuses her chakra to her feet making the bottom of her feet glow a light pink. She placles her lollipop in her mouth and bends over picking up her shoes, in each hand. She steps carefully on the water and walks slowly arcoss the water fluxuating her charka to account for the waves and ripples she makes as she walks. she reaches the other side and steps on to the shore and she smiles looking proud of herself. She sits back down and slips her shoes on back on her feet and she waits for farther orders.- Guest_Shesseh: -Kotetsu took a deep breath and rolled his neck watching arashi sit on the branch. He began to run his feet thudding on the ground and dust flying up from his feet as he moved. his pale eyes focused on the tree. he focused a bit of his chakra to the very bottom of his feet just enough to grip the wood and get the objective accomplished. almost surgeon like in his movements he hit the tree with his right foot first going up the tree quickly his arms trailing behind him he sped up the tree at a speed befitting the mission he ran up past his fellow student and leapt from the tree at an angle grabbing the branch with two hands and pulling himself up standin and leaning against the trunk.- Didn't even break a sweat. Pallas: -As he sits back and watches the two students begin this portion of the tests he writes down little notes to himself on the clipboard. As he watches Arashi he sees that he stops before he gets to the top of the tree. He takes note of that but it was enough to pass the portion of the test. Then he looks to Yuki and watches her walk on water pretty easily. He also takes note of something about her. Then he looks to the last boy who had to run up the tree. Rairyu was curious to see how this boy was going to come at the tree. Will he go higher to show off against the other student? Or will he too do what is just nececary to pass. This is why he put the two boys on the same test. When he sees that the boy goes higher than his peer he smiles and can already see a rivalry in the midst. He enjoyed starting rivalries with the younger children. It gives them a reason to work harder and learn more. After they were all finished he would signal them to come back and he addresses them-"Ok that was good, you al passed that portion. Now I want Yuki to run up the tree and the two boys over here to walk on the water. But...this time I want Kotetsu to go first."-He wanted to see how Arashi reacts to what Kotestsu did back on top of the tree. Will he be angered or determined to be better? We will find out right now as it happens.- Guest_Shesseh: -Kotetsu nodded at his teacher as he walked over to the small pond. he eyed the clear water and rolled his right shoulder walking forward he focused some of his chakra towards the soles of his feet taking into account the ripples and constant movement of the water. he stepped on the water quickly not wanting to hesitate his foot sank slightly but this was quickly righted with a slight adjustment. as he moved he increased his pace faster and faster until after about three steps he began jog across the water. after that breaking into a run and once he made it to the other side stopped right after getting off the water slidding slightly as he stopped movement- MadameRedDurless: -She nods and walks over the tree slipping her lollipop in to her pocket. She focuses her chakra again making it a lil thicker this time which causes her feet to go a deeper pink. She backs up a few feet and runs right up the tree. She walks up under the branch and hangs there pulling out her lollipop and she begins to lick it- Pallas: -He looked and wrote down that the two kids passed this portion of the test. Then he looked to Arashi and wanted to see how he was ging to handle the situation. Then as he saw him run across the water trying to look cool infront of the other boy he laughed. He took note of it and waited for him to finish his little show before bringing them all together. He calls them in and then addresses them saying-"Ok you all pass this portion of the test. Now I am going to send you to our teammate Belle who will finish the next portion of your testing."-He writes down a passing note on his clipboard and waited for Belle to come join them- DolliesBelle: She'd look over to all of them, smiling softly as she wandered over. She'd come to take the clipboard from Rai's hold and stuck her tongue at him teasingly. "Alright little ones. Next not he Agenda is Cloning Techniques. For this, you will need to demonstrate the Hand-signs in slow and then repeat it quickly. The hand sign order is as followed; a reminder for you all. Ram, Snake and Tiger. In that order." She'd smiled to them, knowing they knew their order to proceed in and awaited to see it. "I want two perfect clones.. ". MadameRedDurless: -Yuki nods and takes a deep breath putting her lollipop back in her pocket. She wasnt very good jutsu but she would try her best. She closed her eyes and runs through the hand signs in her head. Her eyes flash open and she quickly moves her hands to form the hands signs Ms. Belle told her to. Ram, Snake Tiger she whispers and grins as two perfect clones. She looks to her left and right. She keeps a stright face and looks at Ms. Belle trying not to show how proud of her self she is.- Guest_Shesseh: -Kotetsu rolled his neck and stood still closing his eyes silently and breathing slowly he began forming the seals one at a time at first. Ram: his left hand slightly above his right his index and middle finger fully extended as well as his thumb while his ring and pinky fingers were covering the right hands curled ring and pinky finger. then Snake: interlocking his hands together tightly and finally Tiger: his pointer and middle fingers are extended upward on each of his hands the left hand is an inch or so above his right the ring and pink fingers are folded downward on both fingers the left two ring and pinky fingers are on top of the right onesthe right thumb is tucked over the left resting on the left hand while the left thumb is tucked under the right resting on the right hand. he began speeding up his seals repeating them over and over. with a sudden burst of smoke, two perfect clones stood next to him repeating the same pose and smirking. they showed no shadows and could not affect this world in anyway- DolliesBelle: She was quite proud of the three students, coming to examine each clone. To her, she knew what was expected; infact her first time appeared the same. She'd take the pen and scribble down a few notes, making excellence where it was needed. "Perfect. You all did an outstanding job. This puts you all on the path to a pass.. Alright, next on this little task list we have Transformation jutsu's. Now, I want you to all make a spitting image of me, height and everything. This tatic is very useful as well. The hand seals are as follows; Dog, Boar, and Ram. Upon the performance, you must hold this form till everyones done it correctly." She nodded to the lot, coming to hold the clipboard close to her frail form and smirked to them. MadameRedDurless: '''-Yukihime watches the other student and nods. she releases the clone jutsu and takes a few deep breathes stablingzing her Chakra. Her hands flash quickly forming the signs Dog, Boar then Ram. She becomes a perfect clone of the woman standing before her. She smiles at Ms. Belle and looks at the other students.- '''Guest_Shesseh: -with a release of his jutsu he forced the clones to dissipate in a puff of smoke. he began to form the seals required of the jutsu as he took into account his master's appearance. Dog: his right hand is in the shape of a fist though his thumb is resting on the side of his hand instead of being tucked anywhere the left hand is rest on top with the palm flat and is at a diagonal with all the fingers extended straight. Boar: his hands upside down with the main fingers curled so that the nails touched with thumbs outward and curled slightly. And finally Ram again. he repeated these seals and released chakra in a puff of smoke he appeared to be an almost exact copy of the test giver. he smiled and stretched slightly then realizing he was a girl looked slightly uncomfortable- W-Well? DolliesBelle: She'd nod to them all as she looked over the forms, coming to write down onto her board once more. "Now, another form of this would be considered substitution. This technique allows you to create an exact copy of anyone, simply by touching them. The clone used for the technique becomes a perfect duplicate, even possessing chakra identical to that of the one they are impersonating. The clone, which is controlled remotely by the original,is not strong enough to fight an extended battle. As such, its primary purpose is to function as a diversion. The clone retains the appearance of the person even after its "death" and reverts to its true form only after the technique is released… " She paused a moment, looking to the few before moving forth. "Last task I have is Body Replacement. This is the ability to replace yourself with an object, such as a log, to take the hit instead of yourself; hiding yourself in the scene of events. The hand seals are meant to be done quickly, but I will be chucking paper balls at you… They are as followed; Ram, Boar. Ox, Dog, Snake". She'd smile and attempt to throw a paper ball at the first student. MadameRedDurless: -Yukihime quickly forms Ram, Boar. Ox, Dog, Snake hand signs and just as the paper hits her, her body dissappers in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears a Log lays in her place and she giggles from behind Ms. Belle- Guest_Shesseh: -Kotetsu formed the seals Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake quickly and near effortlessly. right before the paper ball hit him, he was suddenly replaced with a trash can in a puff of smoke. he stood beside his sister itching his cheek slightly as he looked away- didn't want to litter... DolliesBelle: She'd nod to the little ones and checked off her part of the testing, handing the board over to Haji. "The reins are back to you, Haji-san…" Pallas: -He takes the clipboard saying-"Haji is a little busy right now."-He then turned to the kids and said-"Ok heres what we are gunna do. We are gunna finish these nexts two parts as fast as possible."-He points to the girl and says-"DO you understand what Shinobi tools are? SHuriken Senbon and Kunai."-Then he looked to one of the boys and asked-"What are the two ways to get out of a Genjutsu?"-He then waited for them to answer these two questions to finish off the test.- MadameRedDurless: 'Shuriken Are Star Shapped ninja throwing weapons made of metal. Senbon are Are thin Ninja throwing needles that are used to dehalilte the enemy. Kunai are Sharp Metal Ninja Throwing Knifes with short handles that end in dount like circles. '''Guest_Shesseh: '''the quickest way out of a genjutsu is to harm yourself make yourself bleed and it'll bring you to reality and by stopping the flow of chakra and cause a surge of stronger chakra to disrupt the flow of the genjutsu users own chakra. '''Pallas: '-He looks at the girl and says-"Spot on Spot on."- Then looks to the boy and says-"You were close. You had them both in the sentence but all in one way of escaping. One way is by hurting yourself like cutting. ANd the other is to put your chakra flow as low as possible, almost to a near 0."-He writes some more things down on the clipboard and then says-"Alright you both pass. Welcome to Geninhood hahahaha."-He puts his hand out to shake both of their hands and say-"Congrats on joining an elite club for your Country."-He then handed the board to Belle and said-"You can send them off. Im going to get some Ramen."-He then walked away out of the Academy center.- '''DolliesBelle: '''She'd bat her eyes at Rai and nodded, looking to the two and offered them a big smile. "You two will be notified once you're set up on the graduate list. Until then, be safe." She'd nod. '''Guest_Shesseh: -he smiles and bows politely- thank you very much Category:Sunagakure Graduation Exam Category:Sunagakure Role-Play